


(Hancock) Fallout 4 Oneshots/Smut/Drabbles

by MemoriaMente



Series: Paradise in a Wasteland [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Fallout, Hancock - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriaMente/pseuds/MemoriaMente
Summary: Smut fics will be labeled as smut with a “RATED M” in their title! All other fics are non-smut fics and are instead fluff/drabble!





	1. Drunken Truths (Oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness ensues!

**Bonnie (OFC/SS) x Hancock.**

**Bonnie realizes she likes Hancock and plans to leave him in Goodneighbor because she is afraid to love again. The night before she's supposed to continue on her quest without him, they decide to indulge in some alcohol.**  
\--

It had been a month with Hancock by my side, and I was surprised to say he turned out to be my favorite companion. My first companion, Dogmeat, was really great at sniffing things out and attacking enemies, but I always feared for his life and sent him back home each time he came close to danger. He's in Sanctuary now, with two other dogs to play with. After him, I chose Piper, who I really got along with. She was great at finding the truth, she even helped me get some leads on The Institute, but I ended up swapping her out for Curie, whose attributes seemed more helpful to me, as Stimpaks were vital in the wasteland. But, each time I gained a new companion, even though I befriended them, they just didn't. . . Get me. I felt like I was walking on egg shells. They disapproved of some of my actions I felt were justified.

When I first met Hancock, I had my suspicions. Sure, he defended me by knifing a guy who was giving me a hard time. But as a mayor, I expected him to be cool, collected, and not vengeful. I was happy, or relieved, mostly, to learn he was cool and collected deep down. In fact, he was probably the most laid back companion I had. Dogmeat went straight for the kill despite the size and strength of the attacker, Piper was always rubbing people the wrong way, Curie was always trying to fix something medically wrong or give a lecture concerning medical health, but Hancock. . . Hancock was just happy to be traveling with me and he'd give his opinion if I asked. His comments weren't too farfetched. He had a beautiful simplicity, and he didn't mind if I indulged chems every now and then. Of course, most of my use involved things trying to kill me. Who could blame me for using Psycho against an Alpha Deathclaw? Surprisingly, everyone but him.

That was why it was so hard for me to tell him to go back to Goodneighbor. The whole time I traveled I believed if I had a companion that I emotionally clicked with, that I'd be happy, but I learned it was just the opposite. Sure, I'd rush to the aid of every companion I had that got hurt during a fight, stabbing them with a Stimpak and shielding them from the enemy, but whenever Hancock was even slightly wounded, I felt my heart shatter and I feel tears start to well in my eyes. It had gone to the extent of me fumbling over words while he assures me, "I'll be fine, Sister. Just a scratch."

In Goodneighbor, I'd hear women ask him for "A tour of the town," in which he'd tell them that maybe later depending on where he'd be. I'd always rush us right out of town so we didn't have to spend the night there, because I knew in the middle of the night he'd run off to one of those floozies.

I was completely head over heels for this man, and he didn't even know. He couldn't even guess, because no one would expect a human like myself to go after a man who was so stricken by radiation, his nose fell off and looked like a skin-colored raisin. Of course, no one said raisin, because the closest thing we had to grapes in the Wasteland were Hubflowers, which looked nothing like raisins, although it had the same flavor as grapes, and were commonly used to make grape mentats. Oh, mentats. Hancock's favorite chem. Oh, to see him pop some in his mouth and flash me a devious grin. . .

I felt a shiver run down my spine. A shiver of delight. I cursed under my breath. The last person I kissed, made love to, held in my arms was my husband. . . But Nate was long gone. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I moved on. Still, I couldn't help but have the feeling that Hancock would be killed off, like Nate, and when he's gone, what will happen to me? Could I go through that once more?

"You alright?" the rough, raspy voice caught me off guard. My head shot up, I met the coal black eyes of Hancock, and I realized where I was. Damn, that Med-X really had me spacey. Note to self, chem use only when happy thoughts are running through my head. I got out of a laying position on the bed I had been laying on in the Old State House to sit cross-legged facing him.

"Just enjoying some Med-X," I spoke, but I left the part out where I was not, in fact, enjoying the trip.

He grinned back, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of me. "Mind if I join you? Since you're leaving tonight. Probably won't see you for a while, hm?" he questioned, popping some mentats in his mouth.

Oh, my.

My eyes lingered on his lips for a second too long before I shook out of it and looked him in the eyes, hoping my obvious blush had faded. "I-I mean, depends on where I'm needed. Preston has a dozen settlements he wants me to look at, was going to bring Dogmeat to help sniff out items to scavenge for building. . ." I paused, then spoke quickly. "Oh, but to answer your question, you can join me, yeah."

He grinned and leaned back, his hands propped behind him for support. "I'm gonna miss ya, sister. Which means we need to get super ripped tonight. You up for it? I know about your alcohol stash. You picked up a few things on our last raid. What was it, a bottle of Vodka? Two bottles of Whiskey?"

"Actually," I spoke with a chuckle. "A bottle of Vodka, two bottles of Bourbon, and one bottle of Whiskey. All completely full, so yeah," I spoke, taking them out and placing them laying down on the bed next to me. "I'm down. One last hoorah."

He smirked as he reached over and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon in exchange for some Jet. I knew he was being courteous of me so I could drink whichever one I wanted, that's why he went for a bottle I had two of. I gladly accepted the trade and picked up the bottle of Vodka. "Vodka girl, are we?" Hancock questioned.

"Back in the day. May as well assume it's still my drink of choice," I spoke humorously, cracking the seal and taking a swig. It felt like straight disinfecting medical fluid down my throat, burning mercilessly. I shivered. "Woah, I need a chaser or something," I murmured. Hancock grinned and pulled out a Nuka Cola from one of the shelves nearby before sitting on the floor in front of me again. He handed it to me.

"Man, a companion that gives me chems AND cola? I won't be able to find another one like you," I snickered as I opened the cola, handing him the cap which he rejected. I shoved it in my caps pocket, thankful.

"Sure you will," Hancock spoke. There was something about his tone of voice that arose my curiosity, but I ignored that feeling as he cracked open the Bourbon and took a swig without a hint of a grimace.

"Damn," I spoke, surprised.

"I used to party. A lot. A lot a lot."

"And you don't consider chem use partying?" I questioned.

He smirked. "Oh, Bonnie, chem use is just an average day. Well, compared to what I used to do. Everyone wanted me at parties, all the ladies loved me. Well, I mean, they still do. Not all of them, but. . . " He shrugged. He smirked. "The ones who aren't delusional, at least," his voice held pure humor in them. I snickered. Oh, he had no idea.

Swig after swig of Vodka, and I had become used to the taste of Vodka. I wasn't using Nuka Cola as a chaser anymore. At one point, I even cracked open the whiskey and took a few sips before Hancock noticed and took it away, telling me to only mix alcohol when I was prepared to get wrecked. But I was. I wasn't going to see him in a while, and I wanted to have some fun with him before our time ran out, and I had to leave.

"You know," I slurred. "B-back before, the, y'know," I hiccupped. "Before the bombs fell, I was just some average ol' woman with a law degree, a new mother, a devoted wife. . . ." I swallowed. My throat felt dry. "But now. . . Now I'm alone."

A mug of water was placed in my hand. I looked up to see Fahrenheit handing one to both Hancock and I before rolling her eyes and walking away. I took a sip and realized how thirsty I had gotten.

"Hey. You're not alone," Hancock spoke, his eyes never left me the whole time Fahrenheit interacted with us, to my surprise. "Look at me."

This caught my attention, I turned to look at him now. He smiled. "What?" I slurred before giggling.

"You're so drunk," he snickered. "I've never seen you like this."

A drop of Vodka slid down my throat, and I lifted up the bottle with a frown before realizing it was empty. I snickered and placed it on the bed next to me, but I missed. It fell off of the bed behind me and shattered on the ground. This sent Hancock and I in howling laughter.

"How did you miss?" he questioned, holding his sides before falling over. "You're literally sitting on the bed!"

I snickered and fell forward, gasping as I landed on the ground next to him. "Whoopsie!"

Hancock turned to look at me now, his laughter stopped as he met my eyes. I was looking up at him, admiring him when he caught me.

I blushed and turned my head away. "So when are you going for another 'tour of the town'? I'm not holding you back from that, am I?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Are you jealous?" he was half-serious, half-playful at this point, watching me with those curious eyes of his.

I swallowed before grabbing my mug of water, taking a few sips. "No," I whispered.

I felt his calloused, weathered fingers lift my chin so I was looking at him. "To answer your question. . . Yes. You are holding me back. But not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" I slurred with a hiccup.

"I can't go on a tour of the town. Because I only want to be with you. I may be a ghoul, and I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way I do about you because of that, but you need to know, Bonnie. I have to tell you how I feel before you go."

I recoiled. "N-no, no, you're a player, y-you only want me for a tour of the town."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "No, I don't. well, I mean, that'd be nice. But you're the only one I want to tour the town with. Because me, being here, by your side. . . It's everything I've ever wanted. And I didn't know these feelings could exist before I met you. You're not the type of gal for a one nighter. What I'm thinking is long-term."

My jaw dropped, my eyes started to well up with tears as my hand gently stroked his cheek. He nudged his face into my hand, his eyes fluttered closed at my touch. "I can't be with you," I spoke, he froze against my skin, and I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Because you'll die like Nate did. . . Everyone I loved before is gone. . ." I spoke in a soft whisper as warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

This made him grin. "Come on, love. You don't think the mayor of Goodneighbor can hold his own? You know I'll always have your back, and I know it's true the other way around, too. I have no doubts about us. We can do this. Your worries shouldn't be whether or not I'll make it, because I will. It should be whether or not you want to wake up to his ugly mug every morning."

I smiled, leaning in to close the distance between us, placing my lips against his in a passionate kiss. "Yes, I do. One hundred percent. I think you're handsome, and charming, and I've fallen for you, Hancock. . . " his hand slipped along my neck, around my jawline to entangle his fingers in my hair, holding my head in his gentle palm, lifting me up into another kiss.

"And I've fallen for you, Bonnie."


	2. The Slog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness ensues. Short work.

**Betty (OFC/SS) x Hancock.**

**Betty works without rest on The Slog. She's determined to make it the best settlement she has, going over the top to achieve her goal. Hancock finds out why.**  
\--  
After days upon days of sending junk to workshops directly connected to my supply line, I had enough to work on The Slog, a place filled with ghouls. I looted everything from wire shopping baskets to toilet plungers, trying to find as many resources as possible until I was almost unable to run. I would dump the supplies into workshops at least three times a day.

Hancock told me not to push myself, but I had to. I had to make sure The Slog had everything. I had to make sure they were all happy.

I was currently working on another defense tower on top of the building, which I had built stairs for the settlers to climb utop when it was time to keep a lookout. I had just about slammed the hammer on my delicate fingers for the fourth time before Hancock sighed and stopped helping build to take the hammer from my hands. "Love, it's late. You can't even see your own hands. You're going to hurt yourself."

"No, I'm almost done. If you want to go to sleep, go to sleep."

"You need some mentats to keep you going?"

"No, not now."

He let out a defeated sigh and finished his side of the defense tower before reaching over to help me with my side. I allowed him to help, but with a slight of the hand he turned on my Pip Boy's light. "At least have this on."

In my tireless effort to improve this settlement, I had completely forgot my own ability to shine a light to aid me. Hancock seemed to have realized my error, too, as he looked at me with confusion, but he didn't question me. He just moved on to the next thing I was going to have built. A roof for the large building I made with more beds. It killed me to know the settlers slept right next to toilet stalls, so I made a new home. It was spacious with enough beds and walls to help them keep their own privacy. It was two stories high, and towered next to their main building, which I had filled with workshops and stores.

I had also set up a light system, conduits running along the walls of their buildings and through the lightbulbs I had installed in the ceilings. Everything was looking much better, and running much smoother, but I still had things to improve. I had things to build.

After about another two hours of my tireless efforts, I collapsed from exhaustion in front of the door I just installed for the new building. Hancock rushed over to my side, picking me up before he looked me in the eye with a stern look. "Betty, why are you working so hard?" There it was, the question he asked. He looked me in the eye, and I couldn't hold my emotions back. Not now. I felt my eyes well up with tears. "Hey, are you okay?" he spoke, his hands cupping my cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the tears that fell.  
"I can't stand the thought of ghouls feeling like rejects, I can't stand the idea that they live in poor environments because people don't care about them. I just can't understand the hatred for ghouls, I can't understand why they have to be treated the way they are. Ghouls aren't ugly, they're not mean people, just because there are feral ghouls doesn't mean there aren't good ghouls." At this point, I was sobbing as Hancock wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a tight embrace. I buried my head into his chest, gripping onto his coat. Occasionally, he'd run a hand through my hair. "I can't stand to think that someone in this world doesn't think ghouls deserve the time of day, because I love you so much I can't stand thinking someone out there doesn't appreciate you the way I do."

"Oh, Betty, don't worry, I'm sure this settlement is more than happy with what you've done. You don't need to make up for the mistakes other people have made against ghouls," he kissed the top of my head now. "Man, how did I ever get so lucky? Look at you. You're such a great person, and you're everything to me."

My tears stopped, but the wet patch on his coat was evidence enough of my grief. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck to place a kiss on his mouth which he happily returned. "We can go now. I think everything around here is good for now." I smiled weakly. Man, I must've been quite the sight. Red nosed, puffy eyed, chapped lips. He seemed to find this adorable, for he placed a kiss on my nose.

"Man, you look so cute when you cry, but I hate it when you do. Talk about conflicting." He rubbed his hands along my arms before placing another kiss on my cheek. "I'll go get your things."

I smiled as I watched him walk off, and turned to find Wiseman walking my way. He smiled when we made eye contact.

"Hey, this place looks amazing. Thank you. You've done so much for us," he spoke. "I'm glad to see someone from the Commonwealth still cares about us ghouls."

I grinned a toothy grin. "Of course. I'm in love with a ghoul." I spoke, turning to look at Hancock, popping mentats in his mouth before turning to flash me a wink. He was too far away to hear what I said, but I knew he knew my deep feelings for him. He knew how much I loved him. I turned back to look at Wiseman. "Ghouls don't deserve exile. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, or if more settlers join you so I can come back and make more beds."

"You got it," he replied before Hancock walked beside me, entwining his fingers with mine before we began to walk out of the settlement.

"Man, I'm tired. We going back to the settlement?"

"Of course, my love," I responded with a smile.


	3. The Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble! Short text. Fluff.

**Original Female Character/SS x Hancock.**

**The song "The Wanderer" comes on, and it happens to be OFC's favorite song.**

\--

Hancock and I were currently packing up to get ready to leave The Settlement. We were listening to Diamond City Radio, loading up all our guns with new ammo and taking food from our stock in the home I had built myself.

Hancock seemed to be in his own little world, whereas I had my eyes on him with a smile on my face. He went from my favorite companion, to my lover, in less than a week.

All of a sudden, "The Wanderer" started to play on the radio. I let out a squeal of delight and put the volume up.

"Oh, well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down,

where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around.

I kiss 'em and I love 'em, 'cause to me they're all the same.

I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em, they don't even know my name.

They call me a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer, I roam around, around, around around,"

I sang loudly, flinging myself around with the best dance moves I could muster, holding an ear of corn to my mouth like a microphone. Hancock turned to look at me in surprise before letting out a chuckle.

"You're such a goof," he commented as I continued.

"Oh, well there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right,

and Janie is the girl, well, that I'll be with tonight,

and when she asks me, which one I love the best?

I tear open my shirt and I show "Rosie" on my chest,

cause I'm a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer,

I roam around around around around,"

Hancock had dropped all his belongings on the ground in a sudden movement before he strode towards me. He was now singing along with me, his voice as loud as mine as he grabbed me by the hand and started to dance with me, twirling me around the room as I let out a giggle. We hadn't even noticed that the door had swung open, revealing Preston Garvey and Sturges looking at us with raised eyebrows.

"General?" Preston stuttered as my love twirled me around and laughed with me before him and Sturges slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind them.


End file.
